


Prodosia

by Dane_qwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comfort/Angst, Demisexuality, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, JEREMY-, Jeremy boutta get knocked out, Jun better get his act together, Jun is my heart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lu Lu- that’s it. That’s the tag, Lu is my comfort character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, jeremy can suck it, jun has a big-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_qwer/pseuds/Dane_qwer
Summary: “I- I just...”The Slytherin was at a loss for words, not noticing tears leaking from his own eyes, clouding the almost-always stoic expression. He did not move from his stiff position, not even so much as shifting when the damp Quidditch uniform clung to his body causing discomfort, not even when feeling a strong longing, for fear that if he did approach, that Lu Lu would move away. All he did was gaze... Gaze with some intense expression between sorrow, desperation, anger, and confusion at oneself, at the younger, hunched over form.“Can... Can I kiss you?”As if that would make everything alright.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s Di and Zane (who didn’t want to write an introduction, but I think it's more polite to do so!)
> 
> This story is based off an RP plot we were writing until Di lost all motivation, but I (Zane) decided to make this into a fanfiction since our writing chemistry is described as sublime. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it! Think of us as a replacement for that stupid, transphobic author!

It had been years since his reflection became bruised in envy, the glass instead conveying another's false indifference. 

The current time clicked atop a nightstand, echoing amidst the isolated space in contrast to the dining hall, as it was the hour for supper. Though even from afar, the sound pounded against slanted ears, in which he hid beneath false strands. The brown coloring of such was a sham, as Lu thought its natural white would bring more of those fake smiles from his fellow Hufflepuffs.  
The mirror expressed these images, colors of one's house now shaped as a hand beneath their chin, ticks from the timepiece creating a headache to accompany so.

Even if the situation wasn’t ideal, as was present, Lu still offered smiles to anyone passing, the pained upturn of lips now shown in one's view. When attempting to speak encouragements, a light wheeze had been voiced rather than hopeful terms, throat aching from it’s wound.  
They didn’t make an effort to utter much else when setting the ruined uniform beneath unfolded covers, nor when placing on an extra, dressing properly to hide the mentioned abuse. 

Before leaving, blues stared upon the taunting reflection when in search of his own ideals, in disbelief when recognizing one's familiar features. Hands arose to stroke at the light freckles, tracing each constellation until pressing the tip of his nose, digits then falling past their pale tone to push against gaping lips, his smile now sparkling when exiting the fatal sanctuary.

Silence enveloped the revealed area, stairs shifting to place the elf upon the room of which is filled with greed and supposed kindness, both concealed when another makes his presence known. Instead of interacting with his housemates, Lu made quick steps across ragged cobblestone, gaze downturned as they didn’t want to- 

“Not going to greet your prefect, half-blood?” Lips thinned to convey distaste, the rebellious features hidden by a tilt of the head, as more of the current bruises were unneeded. 

“Good Afternoon, Jeremy.” The shorter of the two raised a facade, his smile kind when facing the mentioned male, of who stared curiously at the elf (as there was no pause when responding). 

The prefect laughed, the sound disturbing to Lu, who continued to grin in greeting even when a crowd began to surround the two. He had reached for the male - Jeremy - needing to ignite that anger once again, which was present hours before, but a distraction was made (such had been the movement of colored robes, the silk thrown over the prefect's head). While the older raged, a guilty wand hid among the elf’s raised sleeve, Lu having run from the corridor during such action, kindness long gone. 

-

Soft pants twirled with nature's breath, the elf having fallen amongst some grass when resting from the invisible chase. Instead of placing the anger upon whispering green, hands instead stroked the plants he sat upon in apology. It was thought that nature was his sanctuary, the male currently falling back to find comfort, tears trailing along tinted cheeks when releasing his pent up frustration. The area reminded Lu of what occurred hours before, the concealed bruises aching in memory. It was that same prefect who had given such anomalies, the outreaching hand similar to the yellow prints forming across his vocals. It seemed, during that time, that the men were getting a bit desperate, having wanted to see tears instead of defiance, but Lu was stronger than so. Even if the Hufflepuffs kicked them down, the elf would continue to stare with those innocent eyes, creating more of that guilt and envy felt by many. 

Lu hated the school and its system, teachers never noticing the students wandering gazes nor the brewing hate, as rumors had spread like wildfires his first year, of both the genocide and lewd stories of his kind. They continued to turn towards the outside for guidance, just as his ancestors had, hands reaching toward the light in an attempt to be a part of one's Alfehim.

“W… why m..must humans b.. be s..so hateful?” The question was made to his deceased mother, sadness accompanying the terms to persuade his god of early release. His limb fell to the dirt moments later, the male not minding as it’s cool texture rubbed across the arms exposed skin. The lonely figure didn’t move from the position, his emotions tiring enough to cause lidding eyes of which reflected blue skies, form curled to hug his only consolation. Lu had missed classes that day to instead enjoy the sun's support, hair a stark white when reacting to the emotions of the surrounding area, his own of happiness when encouragements were whispered for him, voice still a bit shaky from the day's events.

-

The space was dimly lit, the only source of illumination being the tip of Jun’s raised wand, ignited once the whispered phrase ‘Lumos’ was offered to the crowding darkness. Spiders shied away from the contrasting light, making their way further into the shadows’ protective hold. Perhaps even the almost-silent flap of a Doxy’s wings could be heard in the room, the venomous creature fleeing from the unknown figures standing among artificial radiance. This had caused an exchange of glances between most of the individuals present, for finding the pests in Hogwarts was a rarer occurrence, their poisonous nature only adding to their discomfort. But, the expanse - a tiny meeting place discovered by a few prefects just a year or two ago, such invisible on the Marauder’s Map - was fitting, considering just how vile the figures using so are, snickerings of fifth-and-sixth-and-seventh years echoing along the deserted area.

Though, one in particular, the Head Boy (Slytherin), that same male who cast the spell, did not seem amused. Rather, the expression on his face was disinterested (rarely ever did it switch to anything but), as if he just wanted the damn ordeal to be over with (which was not a lie). However, nothing was said by the figure of authority as he watched the more immature ones chatter amongst themselves. He figured they would understand his body language; the irritated tapping of his foot, followed by digits impatiently brushing through bleached, damaged locks, their iced charcoal eyes grazing not-so-casually over their surroundings. 

Eventually, all did catch on, shutting their mouths to give respect to their leader, who demonstrated no change of emotion nor position save for leaning back slightly in his seat. The chair squeaked. Someone gave a high-pitched yelp. Jun sighed.

“I’ll start,” the Head Boy began, referring to the purpose of the gathering. Such was discussing the behaviors, antics, troubles, or irregularities in each of the Hogwarts houses. While a more official meeting was usually held on the first Friday of each month, the aforementioned was much more formal and included the presence of headmaster McGonagall whose stricter aura made everyone at the gathering slightly uncomfortable. So, another time for a bi-weekly meeting was created, this one with only prefects only. Yet, because it consisted of only teens, it was mostly used for gossip, not pressing matters as it should have been. 

While he was perhaps the most gossiped about individual in the school, Jun hated gossip.

“Slytherin has nothing to report,” the individual in emerald stated monotonously, ending his portion of the pointless talk just as quickly as he had started it. This earned a few disappointed, few irritated stares from the other five individuals dressed in jade, but the one who spoke paid no mind, even when one fifth-year began to protest (typical - the younger ones were always more likely to speak out against him… as if they weren’t aware of his infamous reputation);

“You never share anything fun with the rest of them! What about the fact that Sadie is in love with Arl-” The younger didn’t get to finish for the older cut him off with an almost-sarcastic wave of his wand.

“Hufflepuff?”

When referred to, one of the aforementioned kind, a lanky, dark-haired individual named Jean, stood to give comments of the chart held in hand, though was similarly interrupted by a laugh of sorts, given by another. Some turned toward the source of the sound, Jeremy, in interest, who grinned as if holding imperative details, though instead of speaking, he patiently waited for the Head Boys signal (such being a raised brow) before following the route of gossip. 

“Jean… you don’t have to try to make us seem responsible…” The standing Hufflepuff dropped their informative pages, finding for the numbers to be useless against his tattle, as he knew of who Jeremy wanted to speak of. The said prefect lent forward, others following suit, but the Head Boy didn’t offer a shift in position. Jun was curious as the group in yellow always seemed to uphold a perfect facade of faithfulness, though he didn’t let such show past the usual expressionless features. 

“An elf had been sorted into our house… I bet you’ve heard of him… Lu...'' Murmurs fell to accompany Jeremy’s smug statement. Of course, everyone had heard of the half-blood, he was the man who seemed to be too beautiful to be considered his assigned sex, spoken of years before due to a different reason altogether, such being the genocide of his people, of which was led by ‘rouge’ wizards. 

“Well… he’s been causing a bit of a ruckus… didn’t even show up to most classes today. He’s shy but pretty fucking stubborn also-” Jeremy continued, but was cut off by a Gryffindor, who scoffed as if finding the elf to be less than mentioned, feeling a bit confident due to the revelations presented by another's careless rant.

“I bet I could get him first…” Their fellow member smiled with pride, knowing that the Gryffindor prefect would say anything to challenge the rest. Some were angered by the sudden comment, including Jeremy, who began to stammer excuses on his group’s behalf. Only a few began to calculate their options, such including all houses - Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs - as they didn’t want to back down from the others, hating to lose such an ‘easy’ challenge. It was decided then that all would take part, their interest in the dare being voiced for all except one - Jun (though truly, considering his ambitious, competitive persona, he was most definitely taking part). Yet, he simply sighed to express his annoyance in the matter, though provided confirmation through nodding. He didn’t know as to why the agreement was necessary, curiosity getting the better of his chilled persona, as they found for the brown-haired half-blood to be more interesting than the yearning females of his year.


	2. Chapter 1

Two sets of irises, of which were colored similarly to the skies and his friendly oceans, stared toward one’s stilled expression, such moving to test the collection of wounds prevalent along their scrunched features, the pained gesture mirrored before them. Yet, despite the cloudless heavens and elated seas being associated with images of nostalgia and laughter, the eyes that held the ‘joyful’ characteristic of a summer’s day were anything but. Rather, they were wide and pleading, paired with a reddened, runny nose, telling of how the individual had spent some time sobbing, pondering why life had to be so cruel.

‘Mud blood… Even worse for being a half-elfling…’ A bruised forefinger brought continuous pressure to the breakable item as if doing so would help deter the occurring images in mind. Delicate fingers heated the reflective glass, Lu noticing the small occurrence when a light fog began to caress the mirror's surface, hiding the eyes despised by many. Their haze of thoughts was similar to the mist upon the mirror, as the spread of humidity was continuous in growth, similar to the afflicting terms that only became louder. Over time, the screaming marks of purples and blues fed into his negative mindset, the colors now shaped wickedly to compare with the devil’s print. The previously pristine tone became so loud in anguish that he could not help but replay the encounter once more… 

-

The fifth-year had been considering the day's events when stepping through a meadow of grasses, hand strained when reaching towards their tall stems to converse his awe, while another held scriptures of Gaea’s children, the text bathed in the resonance of his teacher’s explanation that morning.

Lu paused his adventure when recognizing a lone blossom from the aforementioned lecture, its detailed description (mostly of its colors and origin) bringing sounds of contentment during so, in which would cause an episode of embarrassment when alone as the teacher had paused her rambling to ask if Lu was in the right state of mind. Cheeks were similarly tinted at the memory, the male having kneeled to absentmindedly stroke it’s pink petals with a gentleness that a mother would offer a child. 

He appeared comfortable (once pushing away the imagery of his awkward encounters), as if the action was exactly what he was meant to be doing, the elf looking natural in the green landscape. And, he was, having a knack for herbology thanks to his Elfein history. So much so, he could almost hear the blossom whispering to thank him for his affections, to which he gave a soft smile in response, truly at peace. What he hadn’t known of, however, was the few fellow Hufflepuffs following behind, yellow robes similar to that of his own, until it had been too late.

The two must have approached rather silently, for otherwise, his ears would have picked up their footsteps much sooner (thanks to enhanced hearing due to the nature of his species).

A hand squeezed at the elf’s shoulders to express false friendship and malice, the shocked figure falling back due to the unexpected pressure. The herbs that had been hard to reach were now surrounding Lu, holding their tense limbs to bring safety instead of the wanted injury, as desired by the others. The two who had been shadowing his actions now stood before them, both recognized as the Prefects of his house. 

“Hello, wench,” one stated, the features familiar but no name came to mind when the elf attempted to associate one to so. The other offered a malicious smirk, his gaze passionate when watching the inferior become fearful, their tawny eyes connecting with Lu’s crystal gaze, a stark juxtaposition; a pair spiteful, a pair innocent. 

Lu simply offered no response, even when their sensitive characteristic took each word to heart, though a slight panic began to settle in due to the continuous slander, as their pent up emotions began to peel from its cell. Although, even when presenting the shaky facade against another's malicious features, Lu didn’t let himself break before the bullies, for that is exactly what the Hufflepuffs’ intentions were. Maybe it was the silent defiance that had caused Jeremy to speak up, giving no mercy;

“Slut, don’t you think you should be answering us? As your elders, we demand respect, especially from a mud blood… Even worse for being a half-elfling…”

-

Their sudden grip against paling strands willed for the memories to pass by, the remembrance causing an invisible pressure to be present against one's neck...where Jeremy attempted to bring pained tears to life. Lu swiftly turned from the reflecting imagery, wanting to hide amongst the shadows as reality was too harsh to bear. To ignore the predicament, a wand was raised to change his hair’s coloring, brown now framing the beauty’s features. They didn’t dare glance at the mirror when wiping away drying tears, not wanting to be brought back into their negative mindset, instead, searching for his potions book as they were already late to class. 

The book sat at their hip once retrieved, hands tugging the white undershirt a bit higher to hide the unusual coloring of his neck, doing so at the peak of carved-in steps. They didn’t notice the quiet environment until looking upon the awed Hufflepuffs, most finding for the reflecting light against the elf's pale skin to be daringly beautiful, though none were acknowledged by the elf as he strode down the steps. Lu always feared connecting gazes with a fellow house member, instead, staring at the ground as he ran from the area, knowing that his tardiness to class may cause the teacher to be angered.

And so it had…

“Lu Aelfscyne, do you think that it is funny to be tardy almost every day?”

The mentioned elf tinted red when responding with opposing confirmation, feeling humiliated as they previously stumbled in during an important lecture, students who paid no mind to the professor now snickering at the sudden distraction. 

When being questioned by the older, a pale forefinger tugged at their silk robes to express his discomfort, anxiety, as he found for his voice to be lodged beneath his adam's apple due to his emotional state. Instead of verbal retorts, Lu would either offer a shake of the head or nodding, both simple and respectful as the teacher created scenarios to reference the elf beside them (examples of Lu’s intolerance being; late, not attending class, and purposely skipping to study for another). 

When finally dismissed from the front of the room, the elf noticed another's expression of evil play, deciding that at any moment, the Slytherins would purposely gesture their dominance… well, at least attempt to, one sticking out a leg for the elf to trip on, but was rebutted when the limb was hopped over, the bullied figure reaching the assigned seat moments after.

It was such that caused the classmates to whisper words of malevolence his way, not liking the obvious aggression displayed due to Lu’s refusal to be weakened, the elf ignoring them in an attempt to pay attention in class, as they were usually called out for napping during lectures. The papers thrown his way, some balled while others were shaped like airplanes, were given to the teacher at the end of his demonstrations, the male implying that it was from other students before making way toward the dining hall, having no one to walk beside them.

-

A group from that same potions class ranted to the others of an elf that caused them discomfort, glancing towards the table he sat upon during their rambles, offering claims of ‘not so easy to mess with’ and ‘he really is more pretty up close…’ Further descriptions were similar in topic, none noticing a figure of higher authority noting hidden characteristic (of the elf), supposedly forced to do so as he sat silently between a few of the supposed ‘friends’ (acquired from years of them sucking up to him) of who were leaning close to gather more descriptions of so (the head boy finding them to be useful in some aspects and annoying in others).

Such caused Jun to recall the deal positioned by jealous officials, knowing a price of points would be offered if done what was asked, Jun glancing toward the alignment of crystals, house points, above to find they were not far behind from Gryffindor. He then decided to join into the supposed ‘fun’, the shift in points being one of the few of what would give them victory in the following months. They didn’t care for the women that attempted to bring seduction to his un-clouded mind, nor the fakers who asked for commentary on the situation, the male instead standing to then stare clearly toward the eating figure.

“I’m going to the restroom...” Jun interrupted the chatter, words slow and careful, pushing the plate before him aside (others having a similar meal, but distracted by the light gossip). A few yelps of protest were heard from the girls sitting nearby, but Jun had not cared - it wasn’t very often he did. Wordlessly, he stood, discretely approaching the Hufflepuff as if just walking past. A hand reached, finding its way through the brown locks covering flesh, offensively pinching at a sharpened ear, of which he knew were a characteristic of such species. 

“I hear you were late for class... Five points from Hufflepuff...” The speech was mused nonchalantly, though whispered, expressing no emotion, even as deft fingers gave the texture a final tug. It was surprising, how soft the skin was under the touch; Jun had not expected it. 

“It’ll be another ten if you don’t meet me in the bathroom in two minutes...” Jun had continued, smacking the side of the head, but not even nearly forceful enough to cause pain... Almost playful, yet he remained serious. And with that, the Slytherin had disappeared to the meeting location... Waiting... Waiting for their prey while imaging how easy it would be to gain the sizable amount of points.

-

Whispers of the interaction flowed throughout the hall, many wondering as to why the (supposedly) ‘honored’ prefect of Slytherin spoke to the half-blood, but it had also been unknown to Lu Lu as to what just occurred. Fingers curiously brushed over the tip of the elvish like characteristic, now red in irritation, done so unconsciously as they had been wondering as to why the touch offered strikes of fear. He had been still when interacted with, even as the tugs against their scalp created a small squeak, the younger (years almost) submissive under the powerful touch, as they knew the other would give more punishment if spoken back to. The elf, (expression now red in embarrassment as the figures from the table beside them stared almost hatefully their way, some even a bit curious, which didn’t help the situation) stood to do as asked, stepping slowly even when crowds of wizards became hushed at the movement, watching the inhumanly graceful form leave the great halls. 

When standing just outside the restroom, fingers brushed at the messed strands as if fixing them for a date, but it had mostly been due to what may occur at the other side of the closed door, sweat collecting over the perfect brows with each imagery passing through the mind. Maybe he would get beat as done the day before or given a lecture by the well-known figure. And, well, of course, he knew who the other was. Many spoke fearfully of the perfect student, rumors of the male spreading like wildfire when catching sight of the swift Slytherin; “they are one of the harshest seekers I’ve seen, maybe even better than Harry himself,” “he’s such a handsome fellow, pity that he doesn’t have a girlfriend now,” “a man who is feared by even his own people,” “I hear his family is richer than the Malfoy’s”... Hell, rumors of the ‘perfect’ individual might have been the first thing Lu Lu had heard when entering the school, just years ago.

The thoughts suddenly shifted to how they were currently dazed beside the meeting area, a hand grasping the doors handle when not thinking clearly of the action, nor the punishment that would most likely take place. Soon enough, they stood before the prefect, the crystal gaze wide and questioning, but still respectful. 

“I...umm... why did you want to see me?” They whispered, the tone small and accepting, as the unscarred hands writhed with nerves from the unusual event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first (or technically second-) chapter, and thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Also, generally, one new chapter will come out once a week, typically Sundays!


	3. Chapter 2

“Late again... Another five...” Of course, he had ignored the younger’s question, voice dismissive, stoic. The eyes had been just as stony, showing no emotion, rather, only a quiet stillness. Yet, despite the eerie tranquility present along one’s facial expression, what happened next was a sharp contrast; a whirlwind of a movement. The swift actions (perhaps made swifter since the individual was an athlete) had caused the shorter to now be pinned against the wall, with Jun’s knee pressing between the other’s legs, just below the groin, offering no means of escape, the younger barely able to comprehend what had just occurred. A hand was positioned right next to the Hufflepuff’s head, holding both the other’s limbs in place causing yellow robes to fall to the shoulders, revealing thin, pale arms, feminine in nature. Another ran through the mop of somewhat neatly groomed, bleached hair, as if thinking.

The charcoal eyes closed for a moment due to his pondering, needing a short break from the terrified expression on another’s face. It was a quickly passing thought; who had seen this same look? Would those clearing irises patronize the Slytherin once commanded to strip (as was wanted by the other prefects, as that was the exchange for the now worthless points)? No… He was feeling a rare emotion: Powerlessness. Even when dominant in both stance and rank, the challenge previously discussed among others of authority seemed like nothing when facing the true competitor. His heart inside his chest felt disgustingly soft. Goddamn elf - it must have been those eyes, now starting to fill with tears of nothing but innocence.

A tense silence had fallen over the two, though was soon broken by the older as their dark gaze returned to the half-elf’s blue one, his own filled with little emotion. Though even when portraying close to nothing, the mind was in a tornado of sentiments, as he found oneself to go against the thought-out plan, instead, speaking simply through wits.

“You don’t belong here...” Jun started plainly, the hand currently threading through his hair moving to rest along his own neck as if to offer himself some reassurance. It was purposely forgotten as to why he asked for the elf to join him, no remembrance of the dare present when continuing with the emotionless jeers, the act of comfort made to encourage the continuation of his mindless bullying as if such didn’t go against the pristine character Lu had known (through rumors of course).

“You’re not even half-wizard... You can do the math, no?” The male questioned. A hint of ridicule was hidden underneath the otherwise nonchalant tone as if the other’s species was not intelligent enough to comprehend the simple concept.

Like many other families of pureblood, as accepting as his parents were, raising him to be tolerant of any and all -- which he was --, the words that spewed from his mouth were those that would mostly be expected of many ill-minded Slytherins; that they were superior to the... hybrids. He found himself questioning the logic, however - if they are all really so bad, then how can one be so generous, innocent, even when standing before his horrid housemates? How can one endure the bullying upon them of which started through similar rumors? How can one be this... gorgeous, more so than both the females, males, and anyone in between that had caught his eye in the past? 

“Human, elf, wizard... That’s a third each... Not even a half-blood,” Jun had continued. Usually, one of few words, not very talkative (others swore he talked more in his sleep than he did when he was truly conscious), conversations like this, even if supposedly bullying, degrading, did not happen often.

“Don’t know why McGonagall treats you so well...” The hand resting on one’s neck had moved once more, just as suddenly as before, tugging at the shorter’s (by more than even a few inches even) brown locks, though not harshly enough to cause hurt, tipping the fearful expression upwards. 

“Prove yourself to me,” Jun stated in quite the straight-forward tone, concluding the previous almost-ramble. Eyes studied the ones that resembled the sky for a moment, searching for something. For what? Jun himself was unsure - perhaps for any reason Lu Lu gave to be bullied by jealous peers? That’s what Jun should have been doing in this situation, right? Beating the Hufflepuff up? Trying to gain those house points through evidence of Lu’s bared soul and body, evidence of sinful actions? So, why did the words spoken next come to mind?

“Kiss me.” Oh, how deadly serious the request was, expression fierce, perhaps enough to pierce through the soul of the one before him.

The statement had caused the Hufflepuff’s mouth to fall agape, mostly out of shock, the emotion of anger accompanying as he felt useless… a bit too kind to the one before him as he didn’t dare struggle against the heating grasp.

The elf had imagined his first kiss would be filled with romance and glee, daydreaming of the mentioned event for quite some time (the imagery beginning when catching sight of a few couples during the spring). He found that there was no preference for what gender the created figure would be, only wanting to acquire the love of which his mother had spoken of… A love of affections, whispered words, fond, stolen glances, and tender yet playful touches… It was truly a shame such purity would be taken by the Slytherin, but they unconsciously decided it would be better if Jun had given the suggestion rather than his hated Hufflepuffs...

It was with that thought (and the natural movement which caused heat to pool at their lower stomach, the reaction hated... his body betraying that anger when being held carelessly by the expressionless figure) they had lent up to press their shaking lips of innocence, soft with clear product and youth, against the other’s, which spoke of harsh truths.

It seemed the bit of purity, the white of Lu’s yang, had dripped into the blackness of Jun’s yin, tainting one’s soul with warmth, passion. A symbol full of contrasting emotions, of peace and tyranny, of confidence and fear, of curiosity and sheepishness now intertwined at even lengths, the two entities now interacting, an intriguing dynamic. The taint was such an honorable thing, perhaps? With the virus creating veins of sin, digging into the supposedly pure ‘yang’, hidden across the flesh and areas of the innocent being which offered moans of pleasure. Such was similar to the ‘yin’, also experiencing the event tenfold.

Yet, despite the two opposite colors, the black and the white, colliding passionately, the kiss itself soft, gentle, cautious even, accompanied by gestures of a similar nature. The contaminating persona became kinder at each drop of purity, causing it’s harsh grip loosen, the abused locks now played with as if to comfort Lu from his prior dominating aura, in which was now reassuring. The hand caging two of the others' had shifted, guiding the limbs to rest easy around his neck as if the red tint upon their wrists weren’t from his previously daunting pressure, the touch now one of comfort. So moved to another’s hip, feeling at the feminine curves one moment, tugging at the offending robes the next, wanting to gaze upon the arched form...but he decided it was too soon, letting go of the silk once contrasting the lewd thought with rationalization. 

Slowly, his tongue has slid between the two parted lips, exploring another’s cavern, needing to taste, and oh, how good the ‘third-elf’ (in his own words) had tasted… Like the moods of the soft purr of a cat, dewy glowing skin, and the steam from a cup of coffee, differing the moods of the cuff of pristine sleeves, glistening snake scales, and the blink of panther’s eyes of his own. But, they fit together, and fit together beautifully.

So much so, Jun did not pull away until he could feel himself running out of breath, at which his eyes fluttered open, staring almost in awe down at another, who had caused something inside of his cold heart to come undone. Such was shown when the expression (also quite flushed for reasons Jun could only suppose to be attraction) neared another’s again, though this time, did not fit the mouths together. Instead, the reddened skin, slick with saliva, pressed against the similarly reddened cheeks, first one, then the second, an attempt to rid of the salted liquid that flowed upon them.

“Twenty points for Hufflepuff...” The words were murmured along the silky texture, lips brushing against the pale skin with every syllable. He had not known why he gave the points, perhaps out of pity, perhaps affection. But it was somewhat of a significant gain, at least enough to be noticed by fellow housemates, who would soon be wondering where the tally came from… But thanks to his racing mind, Lu did not have time to think of the consequences, for it was also then that a knock on the door was heard, the shorter startling at the sound while the taller simply tilted his head to the side, not thinking to move any inches away from his Hufflepuff, lost in the act himself. Hence, it was unfortunate that another figure, looking around the age of a fifth-year, dressed in royal blue robes, entered without a second warning, face turning red upon witnessing the sight. He stood there for a moment, eyes flickering from the well-known to his inferior, and back again, before darting out of the restroom, most definitely off to explain to others what he had just seen.

Lu did, for the most part, the same: turned to offer Jun a glance (albeit an upset, regretful one), before breaking out of the grasp, sprinting out the bathroom, causing for Jun to press a hand against the wall, hang his head down, run another through his bleached hair, having no words except for:

“Shit...”

-

Lu ran down the corridors, dodging figures of who turned toward the elf as if curious, though the current center of attention hadn’t wanted rumor of his tears and blushing expression to reach the prefects. Oh, how he desired the Slytherin, even when being forced to give what was supposedly special… the kiss, of which now ruined everything. He could still imagine the tongue stroking at his lips...of the pecks against his cheeks when the tears had begun their journey. There was a silent moment that had allowed for Lu to believe regret was present in the offenders eyes, but the door had opened to reveal a buddy, questions present in the eyes of the stranger, even while the elf pushed Jun away, spluttering nonsense as he retreated from the restrooms.

They didn’t dare stare into those charcoal irises when attending classes the day after, Lu purposely ignoring the expressionless gaze of which was found at every corner in one's mind. Though even when wanting to be discreet of his childish acts, Lu had quickly turned the other way when catching sight of the thought of male, unknowing that those same eyes were staring thoughtfully at his retreating figure.

-

“When will it stop?” he pondered during lunch, the elf now resting beneath a willow tree, fingers plucking at the dying weeds to appease the surrounding nature, though having jumped when noticing a presence standing beside the wilting roots of his kin, as the whispers were silenced when similarly catching sight of the newcomer.

“Why are you here?” The question was directed to the Slytherin, who glanced toward the brightened sky as if admiring the color that reflected from the other’s features.

“I want to start over.” The confident tone caught Lu off guard, their eyes widening to express deliriousness of the situation as he wanted to remind Jun of what occurred the day before, needing to portray the emotions felt during the confusing time, though interrupted by calculating terms, harsh slurs becoming unneeded at the sudden apology.

“I apologize for suddenly… doing what I did.” A soft sigh left the older’s lips, the sound the slightest bit pained as it seemed the Slytherin didn’t say such too often. 

“I… may have unconsciously gained an attraction to you and moved forward without your permission.” The statement was truthful in a sense, as Jun didn’t want to state how they gained knowledge of the younger, instead, creating an excuse that may appease their mind, unknowing that the cursing thoughts were now muffled in pinks of curiosity.

‘I may have been too forward’ he mused, as they glanced toward the unnaturally silent being to find blushing features (eyes clearing with embarrassment as freckles hid beneath the red as if needing to rest from the sentiments), the tint displaying that there was a similar affliction to oneself. 

“ I… I accept the apology.” The gentle tone created an affection that had been portrayed during their time together, Jun needing to decipher it’s meaning, for he hoped he was truly forgiven, not needing the weight of guilt heavy upon his shoulders (wanting to ignore the truth of the matter, such being the participation in the particular challenge). They created a notion that the desire was more lewd than sentimental, unsure of his feelings, for romantic attraction was a thing he had barely experienced if ever, deciding it would be easier to create more of a sexual relationship than one of confusion.

“I don't want to be friends with you though…”

Lu pouted in confusion, the action endearing to the wizard, who ignored such to continue his statement, voice firm as the individual was sure of himself on the outside at least;

“I want to have sex with you.” 

And with that, the elf tinted once more, responding with squeals of rage, curiosity tainting, the anger ignored as Jun knew the answer to his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! Zane n Di here! Hope y'all enjoy this one! Things are startin' to get spicy ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Zane's words, "It's late. Sorry. Here you go."

It would simply suffice to say that, after the eventful encounter during lunch, Lu was not hungry anymore. Even if he tried, he most definitely wouldn’t have been able to stomach even one of those delicious scones, often offered for dessert - his favorite (though he liked all things sweet, from butterbeer to those chocolate frogs). Rather, his stomach was full of a different kind of pain, not hunger, but nerves and anxiousness, weeding their ways through their abdomen as if some kind of parasite was devouring his insides.

The elf had come up with the gorey sentiment during his potions class, dazed eyes wide and fearful when directed toward his professor's hand, of which held the grime of the infectious bloodsucker... similar to the one that symbolized their anxiety. Its squirming had settled upon an older's hand, Lu almost sighing with hints of both tire and relief, though it was all in vain as the parasite expressed a poof of green. Most of the students portrayed cheerfulness at its sudden demise, while Lu sputtered away from the liquid, horridly disgusted by the outcome (created by a drop of an unknown potion placed at its skin). 

Though the leech seemed to have been reincarnated during the classes ending, as a specific Slytherin was found leaning against the door’s frame, unamused, shoulder against the wood. He looked as if he were a character you’d see in cringy, popular films, unknowing that the rest of the students hadn’t heard the usual clang bells (of which signaled the end of the current subject. Jun did seem to arrive earlier than usual, the reasoning a mystery to the elf).

Lu didn’t dare recognize the presence, even when his gaze discreetly roamed the blank facade, sight fading when beginning to recall their awkward encounter. Though instead of anger, the imagery created a group of butterflies, of which now danced freely inside oneself (to torture the male’s contradictions).

Those fluttering bugs now took the form of suspicion, the elf questioning as to why the ‘bachelor’ of the school had wanted to have an intimate relationship... Lu was a third of a wizard, the other parts holding hints of genocide and worldly annoyance. They had no specific talents or attributes that would have caught Jun’s eye… any man's eye (as was believed). Seriously! Jun was from one of the richest families in the wizarding world, and was wanted by so many others… Why-

“Mr. Aelfscyne. Is there something about the head boy that has got you so intrigued?” Lu jumped when carefully called, flashes of pain striking throughout his knee (of which raised at its own accord), features hiding the act even as his professor raised a brow in question. 

“Ah...no,” they replied, fingers intertwining above the table when wanting to be respectful, his posture straightened, though the act did make them feel insecure as a heating gaze began its trail across their chest, the perpetrator holding charcoal eyes. “I… apologize for staring.” 

They were forced to stare toward the ‘leech’ as the teacher silently waited for a different approach, the elf clueless as to why his cheeks tinted once locking gazes with the respected figure. The statement was repeated once more, though no verbal response was given. Instead, he was provided a tilt of the head, accompanied by a sultry smirk (one that Lu wasn’t sure whether he imagined or if it was real), of which spoke secrets only the two had known… He understood now, perhaps in thanks to that idiotic barely-grin, why so many yearned for him, desired to be liked by the Slytherin. It was partially due to his status in both the wizarding world and his current choice of school, the pureblooded warlock having been raised happily, opposed to his ‘rich acquaintances’ living in the same higher society. 

“Jun is a wonderful student.” - The compliment would be common praise to any figure that has met with or questioned Jun’s cheerful, humble parents, a mother's work completely forgotten when becoming boastful of her handsome child, contrasting her cold peers, of who deemed that a closed-off mindset was more appropriate when strangers are involved. It was similarly noted (Jun’s intelligence) by the classes of which he attended, meetings upon meetings explaining to others (of unfamiliarity) how the man was smart beyond belief and an heir to the riches of his guardians. 

But he was also noted on behalf of their instilled aura of mysteriousness, many intrigued when offered cold, withering glares. Due to the common interaction, curious comments and rumors were spread, as students did not know Jun’s true personality. Yes, they were straightforward when spoken to, though many wanted to catch a glimpse of a more affectionate, kind version. ‘Was I able to see his other side…’ The thought swirled to dance with their descriptive peers, knowing that each belief and perception spoken of Jun would drive the elf crazy with interest.

“Maybe I could sleep off this nonsense,” a darling yawn fell from the elf's lips, the time of night approaching one's figure as if drawing the covers over a restless child. They finally stretched from their fixed position once deciding to ignore the event (though it was forgotten of how he needed to write a paper that next day...their mind deciding Jun was of greater importance, his tactic of ignoring the Slytherin failing when recognizing so). 

Lu was now infused with one's comforters, his positioning seeming comfortable if looked upon, though there were hidden strains created by the stress of life and the lustful drama, unneeded karma continuing even in their dreams…

-

The midnight breeze was cool upon pale skin, though little light was offered by the navy blanket above, for it had been clouded with mist, allowing only bits of the stars and moon to kiss the earth with luminescence. Slightly clammy hands gripped at the stone railing, knuckles white due to tension, as dark eyes gazed neither overly focused nor unconsciously towards the greenery below, illuminated only by scattered fireflies (who, this late in the year, it being late September, were almost gone). Simply, the individual looked lost in thought, such being a reasonable assumption because, well, he was, particularly, pondering about his parents, who’d long told tales of how they were “Hogwarts sweethearts.” It was always Zaza who insisted on recalling the tale, to which Mom simply rolled her eyes (Jun did as well, having heard the story so many times), but did not tell them to keep their mouth shut:

‘“Just like you, darling, I was a Slytherin, and your mother was a Ravenclaw -- don’t know how, considering Mom’s ridiculous-” Zaza was often cut off then by Jun’s mother, who shot them a playful glare, pretending to be offended. They offered a laugh before continuing:

“Of course, we had known each other since we were first years. Hell, I’ve always thought your mother was gorgeous. But, me being ever so stuck-up, as well as the fact that we were new students, we didn’t talk, only sharing the occasional glance in the dining hall-”

“More than occasional!” Mom started, Jun tilting his head to look in her direction with a grin, only ever letting emotions show in front of family (and rarely at that - but his parents’ arguing of who liked each other first, what happened when, always managed to crack him up). “I’d catch you staring at me all the time! I thought you were a goddamn pervert!”

“Language,” Zaza simply grinned, which earned an exasperated sigh from Jun, already a teenager - as if he weren’t allowed to swear in the household.

“Occasional,” Zaza repeated, making their point clear before turning back to their child, “It wasn’t until our third year, in which we got paired together for a project in potions class-”

Mom interrupted now; “Your Zaza! Seemed like the pristine, wealthy, perfect, student everyone would have loved to be, just like you are now, Jun!” The teen’s cheeks turned the slightest tinge of red at that. “But of course, they were actually a lot more relaxed and kind than everyone, even I, presumed them to be. Not to mention, struggling with issues similar to those I was struggling with at the time; gender identity, sexuality-”

Zaza hopped in when given the opportunity; “So, after your mother, who was chattier than me to start with, laughed off the fact that she was terrified of me, we bonded and quickly, became inseparable best friends. But it wasn’t until the start of our seventh year that your mother admitted her feelings for me, which I reciprocated... and you know the first place Mom took me out to?”

“The balcony right above the gardens,” Jun answered quickly, a tinge of irritation hinting at his voice. It was reasonable, considering he’d heard this story close to millions of times.

“It is said that if you kiss someone under the moonlight there, you’re bound to each other forever…”

“That’s bullshit, Zaza, this is Hogwarts you’re talking about, not some fairytale,” Mom answered with a snort, “I just thought it was romantic.”’

Jun sighed, finding himself to side closer with his mom’s beliefs than Zaza’s, for mostly, he came here to clear his mind of racing thoughts, tonight, those racing thoughts being that of the goddamn challenge he had agreed to along with the other prefects. Particularly, the ethics of the ordeal…

Considering how forward he had been, paired with the fact that the elf didn’t seem to hate him just yet, led Jun to cautiously presume that he already had the individual wrapped around his fingers. It wouldn’t be long now till the other would cave in (if it was another in Lu’s position, there wouldn’t even be any hesitation) - anyone eventually would, with his good looks, aloof personality. It was simply a matter of time.

Yet, Jun wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted. To bait someone into sleeping with him when not they were not even interested - it was an awful thing to do. Such couldn’t even compare to a one night stand, for a one night stand was consensual on both sides. And though Jun wouldn’t sleep with the damned Hufflepuff without a proper ‘yes’ from their end as well, it would still be manipulation from his side. Those manipulative words were already spoken, similar actions already done, Jun unable to take them back. What would his parents think of this? They’d be anything but pleased, perhaps pitying him, wondering ‘How did our child end up like this?’

“Jun?”

It appeared the Slytherin hadn’t noticed a younger approach from behind, the individual standing right at the entrance of the balcony. Yet, despite the inability to see who was behind him, it was almost humorous how the head boy recognized the silky voice precisely, who it belonged to.

A desperate gaze, lonely with color, found the Slytherin to be invisible, hard to look upon, as tears flooded the usually brightened pupils. Their irises were now dark when reminded of his dreary past, as such was presented when attempting to dream of a better reality. Though, as if entranced, the lidding gaze followed another's gestures, tracing the strained neck when Jun’s chin tilted toward the stars as if wanting to be a part of the clouds journey. He spoke once more, wanting to be attended to (curiously narcissistic, envious of the brightened sky) even if another's features held dissatisfaction, bore.

“Jun... I- umm... Can I-“ 

“Hm?” It was forgotten of one's current state, as when the charcoal hues locked with his own, a stuttering mess began to replace the quiet night. The elf similarly stumbled when wanting to reach the shocked figure, unnoting of the slight pain expressed (from the older) when accompanied by muffled revelations. From Jun's perspective, an aura of depressive lust began its growth when discretely filing each imperfect trait; red horribly tainted the paling features, giving off an unhealthy tone to Lu’s scrunched cheeks, nose similarly colored, while lips trembled as if fearful, Jun arrogant as to why.

“You’re- you’re the only one I have here... A-and I know I’ve only known y-you for two days- Bu-but can I-“ gentle sniffles brought pause to each, wanting phrase, even more so when positioned just inches from the tensing figure, only expressing movement through flinches, as Jun spoke, unamused, hands arisen to hide from their searching tone.

“Spit it out.” 

Jun, vulnerable due to the reminiscing of his parents, expressed no disgust when caressed, as pale, shaking limbs reached toward the needed heat, cautiously wrapping around broader shoulders, as there was a continuous fear positioned forefront in Lu’s mind, rejection. Though instead of the usually hissed abuse, as was prepared for, unfamiliar hands helped raise rigid fingers, the tips caressing dyed strands while cupped to steady it’s anxious trembles.

“Sleep with me-“ Jun whispered, toning the phrase with pride, reality’s harshness, though began noted contradictions when moving the now stilled palms forward, it’s soft, chilled texture stinging the skin upon Jun’s cheek. Though before Lu could offer insight, interruption, the Slytherin continued, releasing previous tension to offer a more gentle declaration, wanting to include comfort in his phrasing.

“I mean in my bed. With me. No sex or any-“ 

An affronted interruption was made, expressing embarrassment, tinged with serious beliefs, as Lu confidently spoke over the caring statement. Even the tears dried when astonished with Jun’s chosen action (form steadily growing with warmth when pressed close to the taut figure, each ridge fitting securely against one's own)

“B-but I want sex. You said so yourself, it’ll hel- help distract me and I- I need a distraction… so please, take c-care of me”

The raised limbs brought pressure to Jun’s openly expressive features, shock once again taking part, even more so as Lu toed the ground, lips connecting to another's while hands desperately cupped their striking cheekbones, stroking the tinting skin. Soon, the act was recuperated, both gasping when (annoyingly) needing to gain a few breaths. Actions that followed brought disappearance to the unseeing moon, as both arrived in another location, unnoting of the now shining stars.

It seemed Zaza found the truth in the story.


End file.
